memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Makepeace
Robert Makepeace was a male Human who was a colonel in the Starfleet Marine Corps and a member of Stargate Command up until the year 2363 where he was exposed as being a member of the rogue NID who were illegally stealing technology from numerous allies of the SGC. Biography 2360 Originally, Makepeace was the commander of SG-3. He and his team provided backup for SG-1 on a mission to P3X-797. Upon his return to Stargate Command it was discovered that he had come in contact with a disease and became one of "The Touched." 2361 When Jacob Carter began to lose his fight with cancer, Major General George S. Hammond sent him and SG-3 to retrieve Major Samantha Carter. They were captured by the Tok'ra and imprisoned with SG-1. When it was discovered the Goa'uld were on their way, they were released and helped evacuate the Tok'ra base in an attempt to secure an alliance. 2362 On a mission to P3X-254, he was approached by several members of the Tok'ra. They informed him that SG-1 had been captured by Hathor and gave him their location. He returned to Stargate Command and informed Major General George S. Hammond who put him in command of SG-3, SG-5, SG-6, and SG-11 on a rescue mission to save SG-1. Once they arrived on Eskal, they came across Major Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell and Dr. Daniel Jackson being held by several Jaffa. They freed them and they informed him that Colonel Jack O'Neill had been taken as a host by a Goa'uld. When the remaining members of SG-3 lost control of the Stargate, he ordered a retreat. When they reached the Gate they were attacked by Trofsky and the Sentry gun posts. They fled into the Tok'ra tunnels that had been opened by a Staff cannon blast. Once inside Carter headed back to the facility to shut down the shield generator. Later, he and the rest of the team were captured by the Jaffa and taken to the Gate. They were freed when Hammond and a marine came through the gate in the Needle Threader followed by Bra'tac and several Jaffa on foot. 2363 In 2363, Makepeace was assigned by Major General George S. Hammond as the new commander of SG-1 after Colonel Jack O'Neill's temporary resignation. At the same time, O'Neill joined a rogue NID team overseen by Colonel Harold Maybourne which was also dedicated to acquiring alien technology by any means. However, unknown to everyone but O'Neill and Hammond, this was a plan to expose the rogue NID agents. O'Neill was subsequently able to identify Makepeace as the NID's double agent within Stargate Command and have him arrested. Makepeace protested that Earth was in need of those technologies to defend against the Goa'uld; O'Neill countered that they needed allies. Makepeace was arrested and ultimately jailed for treason. 2364 When the SGC learned of a secret NID operation to collect offworld technology using android duplicates of SG-1, based on the technology from Altair, Harold Maybourne made discreet contact with Jack to suggest talking with Makepeace as a source of intel on the new threat. Although Makepeace's knowledge was out of date, he confirmed that the NID were responsible for the creation of the androids, allowing the SGC to narrow the list of options when finding the renegade android teams. 2384 His incarceration was unexpectedly ended when the Der'kal attacked Earth, and the disgraced Colonel found a new purpose by establishing a resistance to alien rule. Although SG-1 continued to regard him as a traitor, his leadership was devastatingly effective, and he and his network of insurgents ensured that the Occupation of Earth did not go smoothly whatsoever. Mid-2386 When the Federation forces from the Beta Site arrived to liberate the planet in mid-2386, they had hoped to work alongside the resistance to reestablish world governments, but Makepeace believed they would just hand Earth's sovereignty over to other aliens. He and his soldiers made a failed attempt to assassinate the leaders of the Federation, forcing the governing body to revoke his pardon and jail him once again. Months later, the last remnants of the resistance, still loyal to their leader and brimming with hatred, sprung Makepeace from his cell and launched a takeover of the newly-completed O'Neill Stargate Terminal. Though originally successful in trapping the alien dignitaries and refugee personnel, his men were finally overtaken. Making his last stand on the platform overlooking the Stargate, Typhuss James Kira held him at phaser point and informed him that this time there wasn't going to be a trial or prison sentence. He shot him dead, finally bringing his fight to rule Earth through force to an end. Alternate timelines *''In an alternate timeline where SG-1 disappeared on their first mission after Edora, Makepeace was horrified to learn that Earth's allies were prepared to abandon them due to the thefts of advanced technology, Maybourne's certainty that Earth could stand alone conflicting with Hammond's certainty that Earth was in danger on their own. Although his role as the mole was never officially exposed, when Apophis's forces attacked Earth, Makepeace sacrificed himself to hold off a group of Jaffa who tried to attack the mountain.'' Category:Humans Category:Colonels Category:SG-1 members Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Stargate Command personnel